En busca de la felicidad
by Anita Stew Patt
Summary: Alice después de haber vivido en un mundo lleno de odio y sufrimiento, decide ir a un mundo desconocido, lleno de nuevas experiencias, un mundo completamente distinto al que conocía solo para encontrar la felicidad que nunca tubo. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Abra más de lo que ella esperaba?
1. Comenzando una nueva vida

●**Alice POV.**

**Comenzando una nueva vida**

Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que aria y a donde iría, estaba decidida a ir a un lugar algo similar a Phoenix…Vancouver

Tome mi maleta, en donde llevaba cosas de mi niñez, y cosas que realmente apreciaba, no llevaba ropa, a acepción de la que tenia puesta, aunque pensaba tirarla después de conseguir una nueva. Había trabajado lo suficiente para comprar mis propias cosas, y todo lo que ellos me habían comprado lo dejaría, si quería empezar una nueva vida, necesitaba también un poco de esfuerzo de mi parte

Antes de comenzar mi nueva vida, pase al cuarto de mi hermana mayor, sé que esto no suena prudente pero en las situación en la que estoy, esta sería la última vez que la vería, y aunque ella me odiase, yo no podía sentir lo mismo por ella pero quería guardar su recuerdo

También pase al cuarto de mis padres, me despedí de ellos en silencio y sin querer seguir allí me salí, en el comedor deje mi diario de pasta rosada y enfrente con mi nombre, quizá a ellos ni siquiera les importaría, quizá ni siquiera se darían cuenta de mi ausencia, y no me extrañarían

No quería ni esperaba, lograr algo con esto, solo era un pequeño detalle de todo lo que pensaba, sentía, soñaba, así como todas y cada una de mis experiencias, inexperiencias, logros y fracasos

Camine hasta la entrada y antes de salir sonreí ante los pequeños y buenos recuerdos que tuve en esta casa. Salí y sin mirar atrás comencé a caminar fuera de un mundo vacio, uno en el que sobra el rencor y falta el amor. Caminaba a un mundo desconocido, lleno de nuevas experiencias, un mundo completamente distinto al que conocía y al que ahora me quería enfrentar…

Camine varias horas, hasta llegar al aeropuerto, no tome ningún tipo de transporte, ya que me quería despedir de Phoenix, ya que había vivido gran parte de mi vida aquí. El vuelo a Vancouver salía dos horas más tarde, por lo que decidí comprar algo de comer

Al pasar por una estética sentí un gran impulso de entrar, si quería una nueva vida, un cambio de look no me aria mal. Me corte mi largo cabello negro que me llegaba por la espalda, a uno más pequeño un poco más arriba del hombro y desordenado. Me pinte el cabello a un tono rojizo

Después de haber pasado por todo eso, entre a una tienda de ropa, me compre unos jeans azul obscuro con una playera blanca, ropa interior junto con unos zapatos negros. Me coloque la ropa en el probador después de haberla pagado, cuando salí metí en una bolsa mi antigua ropa y la tire en un cubo de basura

Llegue 15 minutos antes de que el avión despegara, por lo que me dio tiempo de comprarme algo de comer. Una vez comencé a caminar dentro del avión me despedí de todo, a partir de ahora sería una persona diferente a la que era, no sería más la pequeña e indefensa Alice Vulturi…

Mi nombre: Alice Marie Vulturi

Próximamente: Alice Marie Brandon

Comencé a tomar de mi café, sentada sobre mi cómodo asiento de primera clase, el viaje sería algo largo por lo que quería estar lo más cómoda y entretenida. Tome una revista para matar el rato, mientras que los demás pasajeros abordaban, de pronto una joven de mi edad aproximadamente se sentó a lado de mí, su cabello estaba suelto con ondas de era color chocolate, sus ojos tornaban una combinación de verde y azul, venia solo con una camisa azul y debajo una roja, traía un pantalón pescador con zapatos negros. Antes de que despegara el avión saque mi reproductor, me coloque ambos audífonos y empecé a poner música subiéndole casi todo el volumen

Cerré mis ojos intentando dormir un poco y la joven que tenía alado comenzó a sacudirse violentamente en su asiento, y sin pensarlo dos veces me quite ambos audífonos, voltee a verla y ella tenía ambas manos cubriendo su cara

-_¿Estás bien?_-le pregunte poniendo una mano en su hombro

-_Disculpa_-me respondió y con la manga de su suéter se seco las lágrimas causadas por haberse reído tanto-_eh recibido un mensaje y…lo siento_

-_No, no hay problema con ello_-le respondí-_por cierto Alice Brandon_-me presente tendiéndole una mano

-_Isabella Swan_-me respondió y tomo mi mano

-_¿Y qué te trae por aquí, volando hacia Vancouver?_-pregunte buscando conversación

-_Bueno voy de regreso_-me respondió-_¿Y tú porque viajas a Vancouver?_

-_Pues veras Isabella, es un tema que no quisiera recordar_-le respondí

-_Comprendo_-me respondió agachando la mirada-_lamento haber preguntado_

-_No hay problema, es solo que quiero viajar y dejar esa vida detrás de mí_

La conversación siguió durante todo el viaje, hablar con Isabella era fácil. Conversamos de nuestras carreras, y todo lo que viniera. Ella se había graduado en medicina como médico cirujano. Su amiga Rosalie le había conseguido un puesto en un hospital de Vancouver, en donde ella también trabajaba, y habían vivido juntas vario tiempo

-_¿Y porque no trabajas en Phoenix junto a tus padres? Eh escuchado que tienen varios puestos en los hospitales. Aparte tendrías un lugar estable_

-_No tengo una buena relación con mis padres, y tampoco quiero estar peleándome a cada rato_

-_Comprendo…_

-_¿Y tú qué piensas hacer?_-pregunto

Le conté sobre mis planes de ser una diseñadora de modas, que quería superarme y tenía pensado comprar algún local donde poder vender mis diseños. Ella me escuchaba atenta y emocionada

-_Creo que has logrado y hecho todo lo que tenias planeado_

-_En verdad no me puedo quejar, eh tenido suerte en ese aspecto_

El vuelo se iba haciendo menos y nuestra pequeña conversación seguía fluyendo, sin duda hablar con ella era algo realmente fácil y muy sencillo. El viaje se me hizo realmente corto cuando sentí como el avión comenzaba a aterrizar y llego el momento en el que era hora de desabordar, camine junto a Isabella mientras íbamos por nuestros equipajes y seguíamos platicando

-_Creo que es momento de despedirnos_-le dije a la vez que besaba su mejilla

-_umm… ¿Tienes a donde ir?_

-_No, pero conseguiré un hotel en donde pasar al menos la noche_

-_¿Te gustaría pasar un tiempo conmigo y Rosalie? _

-_No, muchas gracias no quiero ser inoportuna_

-_No creo que le importe_

-_No lo sé…_

-_Anda vamos, si quieres puedes quedarte solo esta noche, o hasta que tengas un lugar estable_

Me lo pensé por un momento, no era mala idea, pero no me gustaba la idea de llegar a un lugar al que no había sido invitada, y quizá no sería bienvenida

-_¿Y…?_-pregunto después esperando una respuesta

-_Está bien, pero yo pagare mi parte de gastos_-le respondí y ella rodo los ojos y luego asintió

Tomamos un taxi para ir a la casa de su amiga, mientras que por la ventana veía lo hermoso que era el lugar, nunca había visto algo similar, tal vez era porque nunca había viajado a otro lugar. Diez minutos después el taxi se paro enfrente de una casa de dos pisos color blanco

-_Vamos Alice, Rose no está llega hasta la noche_

La seguí hasta la entrada, se puso de puntitas y alzo su mano para agarrar algo del interior de una maseta que estaba colgada, de donde saco un par de llaves y abrió la puerta. La seguí hasta el interior de la casa, las paredes eran de color blanco, en donde todo estaba decorado de muebles color chocolate y blanco

-_¿A qué horas son?_-pregunte

-_umm…aquí son las cinco de la tarde, y si me preguntas la hora de Phoenix son las dos aproximadamente, tenemos solo tres horas de diferencia_-sonrió-_debes estar cansada, deja te muestro mi recamara_

La seguí hasta el segundo piso y me dejo pasar a una recamara realmente amplia, las ventanas eran de una pared completa, y todo estaba limpio y acomodado

-_Siempre duermo aquí cada vez que vengo, así que puedes dormir aquí_

-_¿Y donde dormirás tú?_

-_Puedo discutir eso con Rosalie, si no me haces un espacio aquí_-me respondió guiñándome un ojo-_te dejo descansar y acomodarte, nos vemos en la cena_

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Deje mi maleta a un lado de la cama y me recosté en ella. El viaje había sido algo rápido pero estaba cansada, así que dormiría un poco antes de que llegara Rosalie, solo esperaba que me dejara quedarme…

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente de la planta de abajo, me incorpore y baje, sabía que esto sería arriesgado tomando en cuenta que no tenía algo con que defenderme si era algún ladrón, así que tome un florero que por suerte no tenia agua ya que las flores que tenia eran de plástico. Comencé a caminar y de pronto unos fuertes brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuerpo yo solté un grito, me gire le pegue en la cabeza con el florero

-¡_Auccch!_-se quejo-¿_¡Qué demonios Rosalie!_

Aun asustada encendí la luz y se escucharon pisadas corriendo para ver lo que había sucedido

-_Lo siento, pensé que eras Rosalie,_ _¿Quién eres?_-pregunto

Enfrente de mi había un joven realmente grande, su cabello era algo rizado y de color negro, con ojos color verde y seguía sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe que le había dado

-_Discúlpame…_-fue lo único que pude responder antes de que Isabella me interrumpiera

-_Emmett, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?_

-_Bella_-respondió mirándola sorprendido-_¿Qué haces aquí?_

-_Yo soy la nueva invitada de Rosalie y Alice también, ¿Tú qué haces aquí?_

-_Venia a darle una sorpresa a Rose, y pensé que ella ya había llegado de su turno cuando la vi a ella, parada allí_

-_Más respeto Emmett, ella tiene nombre y se llama Alice_

-_Ah lo lamento_-se volteo a verme y me sonrió-_lo lamento Alice, pensé que eras Rosalie, pero deberías ir a beber un poco de agua, te vez muy asustada_

-_Ven Alice, vamos a la cocina por un poco de agua_-me dijo Isabella jalándome hacia la cocina

No me había dado cuenta a qué horas había bajado y cuando se puso alado de mí

-_Ok_-fue lo único que pude responder

Entramos a la cocina y ella me sentó en una silla plegable, me dio el vaso de agua y siguió regañando a Emmett. Una hora después entro una joven rubia, de ojos color verde, vestido de enfermera, la que supuse era Rosalie

-_Bella cariño, tanto tiempo sin verte_-saludo

-_Hola Rose_

-_Hola Emmy, ¿Qué haces aquí?_-pregunto besando a Emmett

-_Venia a darte una sorpresa amor, pero fui recibido por un gran golpe en la cabeza_

-_Seguramente te lo abras ganado con varias razones_

Se volteo y me vio sentada en el mismo lugar en el que me había dejado Bella

-_¿Y tú quien eres?_-pregunto con una sonrisa

-_Alice Brandon_-me presente tendiéndole la mano

-_Mucho gusto Alice, yo soy Rosalie Hale_-me respondió tomando mi mano

-_Ah Rose, espero que no te moleste, eh invitado a Alice a vivir con nosotras_-le dijo Bella

-_No claro que no Bella, ya sabes que siempre hay lugar para una mas_-respondió alegre, después volteo a verme-_bienvenida Alice_

-_Gracias_-le respondí

La noche siguió, Emmett pidió pizza para celebrar que Bella había regresado y que yo me había integrado a su grupo, llamaron a sus amigos y yo ya me sentía bastante cansada, pero no podía decirles que no después de que me dejaran entrar en su grupo y dejarme vivir en su casa

Media hora después la pizza llego, Rosalie conto su día en el hospital, Bella conto el viaje que compartimos, Emmett conto el accidente que habíamos tenido antes de que ella llegara

-_Lamento eso_-respondí

-_No hay problema, no me conocías y yo te confundí_

-_Pero eh de agradecerte Alice, siempre había querido hacer eso_-me dijo Bella

-_¡Oye!_-se quejo Emmett

-_¿Qué?_-respondió inocentemente Bella

De pronto sonó el timbré, y Emmett fue corriendo a abrir. Después entro nuevamente al comedor sonriendo

-_Bueno Alice, te presento a mis dos amigos, Edward y Jasper_-presento

-_Un gusto Alice soy Edward y bienvenida al grupo_-me saludo un joven delgado y menos fortachón que Emmett de cabellos color bronce y ojos verdes

-_Gracias Edward_

-_Bienvenida Alice_-me saludo un joven más delgado y alto de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla, lanzando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo-_Jasper_

-_Gracias Jasper_

-_Hola ojitos azules_-saludo Bella

-_Hola Bellita_-saludo Jasper

-_Hola cariño, al fin volviste_-saludo Edward a Bella dándole un beso en los labios

-_Ya te extrañaba_-le dijo abrazándolo

-_Déjense de cosas, tengo hambre_-interrumpió Emmett y todos comenzamos a reír

Cada quien tomo una rebanada de pizza y un vaso de refresco. Debo aceptar que todo esto era nuevo para mí, nunca había convivido con varias personas. De lo único que me había dado cuenta era que Jasper me observaba, era algo que en verdad no me incomodaba, si no me podía sentir querida, una de tantas nuevas experiencias que tendría que conocer…

* * *

**_¿Merezco Review's? ¡Sé que si así que vamos!_**

¡Hola!

¡Nueva historia, nuevo proyecto! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto o no? esta historia habia estado rondandome en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero no habia tenido tiempo de pasarla hasta hoy

No olviden dejarme sus Reviews, ya saben que son la motivacion para seguir escribiendo...

_Los quiere **Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_

**Nota:** Estoy en busca de una beta que me ayude en mi historia, si alguien quiere serlo o me recomienda una háganmelo saber, todas son bienvenidas (:


	2. Comencemos desde el inicio

●**Alice POV.**

**Comencemos desde el inicio**

La noche anterior fue algo pacifica, entre chistes y bromas que se gastaban entre ellos, era divertido convivir con personas tan agradables y graciosas. Aunque estaba cansada no podía dejar de reírme y me dolía la costilla a causa de reírme tanto. Dos horas más tarde los chicos se fueron. Rosalie me había mostrado mi nueva habitación, y Bella me había pedido dejar de llamarla por su nombre completo, ya que se sentía grande

-_¿Lista pequeña Alice?_-me pregunto Rosalie

-_Sí vamos_-le dije de vuelta

Salimos de su casa y me llevo directo a su mercedes negro, me dejo pasar al asiento del copiloto y ella entro en el asiento del conductor y después encendió el motor

-_¿Bella no vendrá con nosotros?_-pregunte

-_Sí, ella nos alcanzara allá, tiene que hacer un par de llamadas al trabajo, ya sabes, falto y necesitan justificarla_-me respondió

-_Ok_

Arranco y manejo hasta el centro comercial, la verdad es que no era muy buena eligiendo lo que ocuparía, pero podría pedir opiniones. El trayecto era un poco largo y por si fuera poco había tráfico, completamente aburrida mire del lado de mi ventanilla, y observe varios restaurantes, y locales

-_¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres comprar querida?_-pregunto Rosalie

-_Umm…la verdad es que no tengo nada, así que necesito comprar de todo_

-_Ok, comenzaremos por allí_-me dijo señalando más adelante

Llegamos a un local donde enfrente decía "Vicky Form" Rose aparco en un lugar vacio, bajamos del auto y entramos al lugar

-_Rosalie, un gusto verte nuevamente por aquí_-la saludo una señora de mediana edad

-_Camila, tanto tiempo sin verte querida_-saludo Rosalie de regreso

-_Veo que traes compañía_

-_Oh' lo siento, ella es Alice, la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo_-me presento-_Alice, ella es Camila_

-_Un gusto tenerte por aquí Alice_

-_Gracias, también es un gusto_

-_Bueno, ¿Qué tienes para nosotras esta vez?_

-_Pasen por aquí chicas_-nos dijo abriendo una puerta detrás de ella

-_Vamos Ali_-me dijo Rose y la seguí

Dentro de lo que era un cuarto, había todo tipo de lencería, desde la más diminuta hasta disfraces de todo tipo

-_Muy bien Alice, escoge lo que necesites, tenemos descuento de un 50% en esta área, y debes considerarte afortunada, ya que esto se supone aun no sale en venta_-me dijo guiñándome un ojo

Pase por todos los pasillos, y cada prenda que me gustaba la agarraba. Nunca había salido a compra mi propia ropa, siempre había ido…ella a comprarla, yo solo la usaba. Creo que a partir de ahora saldría más seguido a comprar

-_¿Lista?_-me pregunto Rosalie

-_Sí, tengo lo suficiente_-le respondí

Voltee y vi que llevaba un par de conjuntos. Salimos del pequeño cuarto y pagamos nuestros artículos. Fuimos nuevamente a donde estaba el auto de Rose, no sin antes dejar lo que habíamos comprado en la parte de atrás

-_Siguiente parada, la zapatería_-dijo y arranco

-_¿Puedo?_-pregunte señalando la radio

-_Claro_

Prendí el radio, acababa de terminar una canción que me gustaba, y enseguida comenzó otra, que al igual me gustaba. Rose giro el botón del volumen y le subió casi todo

Feel the adrenaline

Moving under my skin

It's an addiction

Such an eruption

Sound is my remedy

Feeding me energy

Music is all I need

Baby I just wanna dance

I don't really care

I just wanna dance

I don't really care... Care...Care

Comenzamos a cantar, era agradable, el camino cantamos y seguimos cantando…

Too cold for you to keep her

Too hot for you to leave her

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

-_No pensaba que te gustaba esa canción_

-_¿Bromeas? Rihanna es una de mis cantantes favoritas_-me respondió

-_La mía también_

-_Bueno, pues sigamos cantando querida_

Le hice caso y seguimos la canción, cantamos hasta que la canción acabo. Era agradable convivir con alguien que compartía algunos de tus mismos gustos. Después llegamos a la zapatería y aparco en un lugar cerca, salimos del auto y entramos

-_Rosie, ya te extrañábamos_-le saludo un hombre besándole ambas mejillas

-_Matt, yo también_-le devolvió el saludo

-_Veo que traes visitas contigo_-le dijo avanzando de forma sigilosa hacia mi-_pero mira, que preciosura_-me tomo de la mano y me hizo girarme sobre mis pies y sonrió-_espero te gusten las compras tanto como a Rose, porque a la pequeña Bella no le gustan_

-_No la asustes Matt, a ella le encantan las compras_-respondió Rosalie por mi

-_¿Es eso cierto…..?_

-_Alice_

-_Alice, pero mira qué bonito nombre tienes querida, aparte del color de tus ojos_-tomo un mechón de mi cabello y negó con la cabeza-_¿Por qué te teñiste el cabello criatura?...Pero mira que facciones tienes…_-sonreí ante su comentario-_ aquí entre nos te digo que la que es linda es linda y aquí tienes a la dama de la belleza_-me dijo dando vueltas a la vez que se señalaba

-_Gracias…_-le respondí sonriendo tímidamente

-_No linda, no tienes que agradecer nada, agradécele a tus padres por crearte_-me dijo y yo me quede en shock. No otra vez

-_¿Por qué tienes que asustar a mis amigas?_-pregunto Rosalie

-_¡Ay querida! Eh intentado ser menos impulsiva pero ya sabes…te juro esta es la última vez_

-_Llevas diciendo lo mismo desde años, y te siento completamente igual_

-_¡Ahhh!_-chillo Matt haciéndose ofendido

-_Mejor enséñanos un par de zapatos_

-_Enseguida, me llegaron unos modelos D-I-V-I-N-O-S les van a encantar_-nos dijo antes de irse

-_Alice, ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida cuando menciono a tus padres_-me pregunto Rosalie

-_Sí, gracias por preocuparte, es solo que…me llegaron recuerdos_

-_¿Quieres hablar de ello cielo?_

-_No, no ahora preferiría esperar_

-_Como quieras, sabes que cuentas conmigo_

-_¡Aquí están! ¿Apoco no son divinos?_-pregunto Matt quien ya había regresado con varios pares de zapatos-_los guarde para ti Rose, pero ahora que hay nueva clienta, también para la pequeña Alice_

Vi dos de los pares y en si no me gustaron mucho, pero en cuanto el tercer par llego a mis manos salte un chillido

-_Alice, ¿Qué sucede?_-pregunto Rosalie

-_Nada importante, es solo que estos zapatos son hermosos_-le dije

-_Ah, esos zapatos me llegaron justamente hoy desde París, a mí también me encantaron_-me dijo Matt

Seguimos observando y escogiendo distintos pares de zapatos, mientras recibíamos elogios de Matt sobre nuestros gustos por los zapatos. Cuando terminamos de escoger y probarnos zapatos pagamos por ellos, nos despedimos del amable de Matt y comenzamos nuevamente nuestro recorrido por distintos centros comerciales

La última parada que nos quedaba era la de ropa. El trayecto allí fue fascinante, platicar con Rosalie era tan fácil como lo era hablar con Bella. Hablábamos sobre trivialidades y ambas nos dimos cuenta que compartíamos similares gustos sobre la moda y las compras. Le conté sobre la idea que tenia de comprar algún local para poder vender mis diseños, ella se ofreció a ayudarme a venderlos y crear más diseños, ya que a ella también le gustaba y había querido tener su propio negocio

El trayecto al centro comercial se hizo más rápido, una vez en la tienda de ropa, comenzamos a andar por todos los pasillos, me preguntaba si aquí también tendría algún amigo o amiga, como anteriormente parecía conocer a todos los empleados, sonreí para mí y continuamos buscando ropa por todos los pasillos y percheros

-_Mira esto Alice_-me llamo

Voltee a ver lo que quería que viese y en sus manos tenía un vestido color negro, sonreí y asentí sorprendida ante su buen gusto

-_Es realmente hermoso_-le respondí al fin

-_Qué bueno que te guste, porque tendrás que llevártelo así que pruébatelo_

-_¿Qué significa?_-pregunte confundida

-_Bueno, el próximo fin de semana tendremos una cena, de parte del hospital, y quiero que nos acompañes, tienes que ir Alice y no acepto un no por respuesta_

Suspire haciendo notar mi descontento, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ella había sido demasiado amable conmigo como para recibir un "no" por respuesta, así que quisiese o no tendría que ir

-_Muy bien…_-le respondí

Me tendió un par de tallas y yo los tomes, quizá ir de compras era algo divertido y entretenido. Me obligo a probarme todos para ver que talla me quedaba, y así lo hice. Cuando termine de probarme todos me quede con el que me sentía cómoda. Después de probarme ese y varios modelos más, seguimos buscando ropa, mis fondos estaban a punto de agotarse, así que tenía que actuar rápido antes de que Rosalie me enseñara alguna otra tienda de ropa y claro, no podría contenerme a comprar algo

-_Ehh' Rose_-le llame

-_¿Si?_

-_Me preguntaba si va a venir Bella_

-_Sí, nos dijo que nos alcanzaba, ya te había dicho_

-_Lo sé, es solo que ya me siento un poco cansada y tengo hambre_-le respondí

-_Ah' lo siento, creo que no pensé en eso, ven vamos a pagar esto último y te llevare a un restaurant Italiano, y llamaremos a Bella para que nos acompañe_-me respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-_Está bien…_

Terminamos de pagar lo último que habíamos comprado, llevamos todo lo que habíamos comprado a la cajuela y a los asientos de atrás ya que nos hacía falta espacio, mientras que Rose le hablaba a Bella y esta acepto ir a comer con nosotras

Media hora después ya estábamos ordenando, el lugar era acogedor, y había tanta gente hablando en grupos o en binas. Comimos a la vez que hablábamos sobre las compras, y había descubierto que a Bella no le agradan las compras, o al menos no disfruta buscar de tienda en tienda algo que le agradaba. Bella se podría definir como una persona sencilla, que no le gusta destacar, lo cual la hacía verse especial y ahora con mucha más razón sabia porque Edward estaba con ella

Cuando terminamos de comer, regresamos a casa, agotada por el largo día fui a recostarme y tomar una siesta, aun no recobraba las horas perdidas de ayer y hoy había tenido un día agotador, ya tendría tiempo para sacar todo lo que había comprado…

* * *

_**¿Merezco Review's?** _

¡Hola!

Bueno, primero que nada tengo que aclarar que no tengo día fijo para actualizar, pero procurare no tardarme mucho (: Por otro lado tambien les digo que este capitulo no tiene mucha informacion, tal vez si encuentro como adaptarla, en el siguiente o el que le sigue Alice contara lo que le sucedio o lo que la llevo a irse de su casa , solo tenganme un poco de paciensia, ¿Vale?

_Ahora los agradecimientos..._

_Mis hermosas lectoras, **Berlice**, **Shiinii**, **midight. medianoche** &&' **Nathalia Cullen Brandon** les agradezco enormemente por sus review's, adoro leer que les gusta las locuras que crea mi cabeza, ya saben que ustedes son mi combustible así que sigan leyendo y escribiendo que siempre las leo y me dejan con una enormeee sonrisa _

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante queda decirles que por favor, si no tienen cuenta por lo menos dejen su firma o nombre para poder agradecerles, ya que me eh dado cuenta que las alertas me llegan como "_anonimo_" y no quiero que esto pase con esta historia, así que porfavor, nada les cuesta poner su nombre o algo para identificarlas y agradecerles (:

Un beso enorme y un abraso tipo Emmett a todas (:

_** Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_

_**NOTA 1: **Sigo en busca de una Beta que me ayude ¿Algun voluntario? Todas son bienvenidas (:_

**_NOTA 2: _**_Estan todas invitadas a leer mis otros proyectos, especialemente **Entre la verdad y el engaño **que ya va por sus ultimos capitulos, así como tambien **Todo por una herencia **_

**Cancion ocupada: **¿Who's That Chick?

**Cantante: **Rihanna & David Guetta


	3. ¿Navidad? Parte I

**Capitulo 3.**

**¿Navidad? Parte I**

●**Alice POV.**

Hoy es 20 de Diciembre, y estamos a cuatro días para que sea navidad, una temporada hermosa y perfecta para juntarse en familia, conseguir nuevos puestos, pero sobre todo es para estar unidos. Este sería mi primera navidad en convivencia con alguien, ya que mis pasadas no son dignos de recuerdos, sin embargo todos están aquí, en mi corazón y en mi mente, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

**Flashback**

-_Alice, querida ya nos vamos, te dejamos comida en el refrigerador, y si no quieres comerlo te pides algo, ya sabes donde hay dinero…_-me dijo Sulpicia tomando su bolso

-_Mamá, yo quiero ir_-le dije entre lagrimas

-_Alice, ya hablamos de esto, ningún niño puede ir_-me respondió secamente

-_No soy una niña_-le grite enojada

-_Alice no hagas esto, porque ningún menor de edad puede ir_

-_¿Pero entonces porque si va Jane? Ella no rebasa los 17 años_

-_No me reproches eso, ella no aparenta los 17 que tiene, ya se ve mayor y tú eres todo lo contrario, en vez de aparentar a alguien mayor o a tu misma edad te vez mas chica, ¿Qué quieres que haga yo si no creces?_

La mire con odio, y voltee a ver a Jane quien solo se aguantaba la risa, ¿Quién se creía que era? Quizá no aparentaba mis 15 pero eso era mejor, no quería verme como una vieja a mis 15

-_Te odio mamá, como hubiera querido no tener madre_-le grite enojada y corrí escaleras arriba, metiéndome a mi cuarto

-_Y yo hubiera deseado no tenerte, deberías ser igual que Jane, ¿Por qué no puedes hacer el esfuerzo de asemejarte a ella?_-me grito de vuelta

Lo que me dijo llego como mil puñaladas por la espalda, aunque quizá era más doloroso que eso, sentí mi corazón oprimirse ante sus palabras, ¿Quería no tenerme? ¿Por qué entonces no aborto? Pero no la odiaba, no podía sentirlo, se lo decía sí, pero no lo sentía, ella era mi madre y como fuera la amaba. Escuche un portazo proveniente de la parte de abajo y me asome por la ventana, y vi como ellas entraban al auto y se iban…

Ya eran las 11 de la noche, y en menos de una hora seria navidad, había pedido comida preparada para cenar, pero mis padres tardaban, así que subí las escaleras me di un baño y me puse el vestido color rosado que me habían regalado mis abuelos para hoy con unos zapatos de tacón a juego. Arregle mi cabello en pequeños bucles, y baje. Arregle la mesa poniendo los platos, los cubiertos, las copas, e incluso la comida, puse un poco de música clásica de fondo y unas velas en el centro de la mesa

Me senté en el sofá para esperar a mis padres y mi hermana, pero nadie llegaba…pasaron los minutos y en cuanto me di cuenta solo faltaba un minuto para las doce, así que me pare y fui a la mesa, para ese entonces mis lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos, tome una copa y me serví un poco de refresco, la alce y sonreí con insuficiencia y con los ojos vidriosos

-_Feliz navidad Alice_-me dije y me tome el refresco

Nuevamente había festejado la navidad sola, una vez más la comida estaba intacta, ¿Cuándo podría ser feliz con mi familia?

**Fin del Flashback**

Mis lágrimas salían sin cesar por mis ojos al recordar, Aro y Sulpicia eran buenos padres, pero ellos no me supieron querer, o quizá me querían pero muy dentro de sí, nunca comprendería porque me pasaba esto…

* * *

**¿Meresco Reviews?**

¡Hola!  
Bueno esta un poco corto el capitulo, pero decidi dividirlo en 3, ya que lo vi interesante y extenso a mi gusto, así que luego subire las seguientes partes de este capitulo

Procurare actualiza pronto, aunque no prometo nada ya que tiempo me falta, :)


End file.
